T'es beau, tu sais
by Kira-303
Summary: Tout ce qui concerne James Potter ne m'interesse pas et ne m'intéressera jamais! Il n'est qu'un crétin prétentieux et immature! Vraiment? LilyJames [oneshot]


**Disclaimer:** allez hop! Encore un ch'tit one-shot mais mon premier James/Lily cette fois!! J'espère que c'est pas trop mauvais parce que j'écris au feeling et je publie juste après (pour les one-shot) au gré de mes humeurs donc j'espère vraiment que ça va quand même vous plaire! Bonne lecture avec toujours des petits personnages de J.K Rowling qui se balladent deci delà et les paroles de "t'es beau, tu sais" de la magnifique Edith Piaf. En gras les paroles de la chanson, en normal les pensées de Lily, en italique des flash back.

T'ES BEAU, TU SAIS?

**T'es beau, tu sais?  
Et ça s'entend lorsque tu passes. **Elles murmurent toutes à ta gloire. Te lancent des regards ennamourés. Comme elles m'énervent. J'ai envie de les frapper une à une. Tu dois le sentir: tu glisses ta main dans la mienne. Elles me jettent des regards venimeux. Je souris. Triomphante et heureuse.

_- Lily, il faudra bien que tu l'admettes un jour... James Potter est l'un des gars les plus mignon de Poudlard! _

_- L'un des plus crétins et prétentieux aussi, trancha la préfète de Gryffondor._

_Les deux jeunes filles se dirigeaient vers leur cours d'Histoire de la Magie et débattaient une fois de plus sur le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison._

_- Non. Ca c'est une invention de ta part. Il était peut-être vaniteux jusqu'à il n'y a pas longtemps mais il a changé. Et il n'a jamais été un crétin!!_

_- Si tu l'aimes tant ton Potter, pourquoi tu sors pas avec lui? Il saute sur tout ce qui bouge!_

_Lily faisait référence à la blonde avec laquelle il flirtait ouvertement lorqu'elles l'avait croisé quelques minutes auparavant. _

_- Mais c'est parce que tu refuses d'être sa petite amie... Et moi j'ai Franck, sourit malicieusement Alice._

_- Bon stop, arrêtons ici ce débat stérile. Je ne tiens pas à me disputer avec ma meilleure amie à cause de cet imbécile. De plus, tout ce qui concerne ne m'intéresse pas et rien ne changera ça..._

**T'es beau, c'est vrai.  
J'en suis plus belle quand tu m'embrasses.** Ta bouche est faite pour la mienne. Ta main pour ma paume. Ma tête pour ton épaule. Ma vie pour la tienne.

_- Pour qui tu te prends Potter?! Tu crois que ta popularité te permet de faire ça?_

_- J'en prends la liberté seul comme un grand garçon Lily-chérie vois-tu... la provoqua-t-il en pensant intérieurement qu'il adorait la voir s'énerver vu qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir dans ses bras._

_- NE M'APELLE PAS LILY-CHERIE! POUR TOI C'EST EVANS! Tu n'es qu'un crétin immature!! Je t'interdis de recommencer où je te vends au professeur McGonagall!_

_- Ouhhhh la préfète Evans s'énerve... Je tremble de tous mes membres... Finite incantatem, prononça-t-il avec un sourire diabolique tandis que Rogue s'écrasait au sol et que ses vêtements réapparaissaient. Et il la laissa là, fulminante et déçue du changement qui s'était opéré chez lui._

_- Avant il se serait excusé... Avant il m'aurait demandé de sortir avec lui en passant sa main dans ses cheveux de cette façon qui m'horripile... Quel crétin! Elle leva les yeux vers le jeune homme qui s'éloignait en direction du château. Dieu qu'il est beau..._

**Je te dessine du bout des doigts :  
Ton front, tes yeux, ta bouche.** Tu es parfait. Parfait et juste à moi.

**Comment veux-tu dessiner ça ?  
La main me tremble quand j'y touche... **Tu l'attrapes et y dépose un baiser. Et tu me souris. La vie peut-elle réellement être plus belle?

_- Alors Evans? En retard en cours?_

_- Dégages Lestrange! Tu vois, j'aimerais beaucoup descendre cet escalier et tu me gênes._

_- Oh mais moi je ne suis pas pressée..._

_- Moins 5 points pour Serpentard. Tu me laisse passer maintenant "s'il te plait"? Ou je te retire encore 5 points? sourit Lily, machiavélique._

_Bellatrix ne répondit rien et s'éloigna mais quand Lily eut tourné la tête et commencé à descendre l'escalier elle marmonna quelquechose en agitant sa baguette. Aussitôt les marches disparurent pour laisser place à une sorte de toboggan. Lily surprise et entrainée par le poids de son sac plein de livres commença à glisser à toute vitesse. Elle vit avec effroi qu'elle ne pouvait pas se ratrapper à la rampe et qu'elle allait se briser les os en arrivant au bas de l'escalier. Elle ferma les yeux. Et se sentit arriver dans les bras de quelqu'un. Un garçon. Et vu qu'il portait son parfum préfréré, cela ne pouvait être qu'une seule personne... Elle sentit son coeur s'arrêter et son ventre se nouer._

_- Potter... murmura-t-elle sans même lever la tête._

_- Ravi de pouvoir sauver la préfète de ma maison par pure bonté d'âme, ne t'inquiètes pas. Les remerciements ne sont pas ton fort avec moi, je t'en demanderai pas. Salut._

_Il la remit sur ses pieds et partit dans la direction opposée._

_- Potter! _

_Il s'arrêta et se retourna._

_- Pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours? N'attendant pas de réponse, elle continua : Merci. _

_Et elle piqua un bisou sur la joue de son ennemi avant de partir en courant vers son cours qui avait commencé depuis un bon quart d'heure._

**T'es beau, mon grand,  
Et moi, vois-tu, je suis si petite.** Moi, la petite rousse aux yeux brillants de bonheur. Du bonheur que tu crées pour elle.

**- **_Joyeux anniversaire Lily-jolie, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. _

_Il sortit un paquet de derrière son dos. Impatiente, elle prit tout de même tout son temps pour découvrir la magnifique chaine en argent sur laquelle brillait un pendentif en forme de fleur de lys._

_- C'est magnifique... James, tu n'aurais pas dû..._

_Elle souleva sa lourde chevelure feu pendant que James fermait l'attache du bijou._

_- Depuis le temps que je voulais que tu portes un cadeau que je t'aurais offert, répondit-il en posant ses lèvres dans son cou._

**T'es beau tout le temps. **Si beau** que ça me grandit quand j'en profite.** Si j'en suis plus belle, tant mieux. Tu n'aimeras que moi ainsi.

_Alice poussa la lourde porte des Trois Balais et les deux jeune filles entrèrent. _

_- C'est pas vrai... marmonna Lily._

_Les maraudeurs étaient assis au fond de la salle avec trois filles de Griffondor de leur année. Lily tira Alice par la manche._

_- Viens on s'en va, vite._

_Elle évitait James Potter par tous les moyens depuis qu'il l'avait ratrappée dans l'escalier. Elle était extrèmement génée de l'avoir remercié en lui faisant un bisou sur la joue. Elle se sentait aussi stupide que toutes les greluches qui lui tournaient autour. Malheureusement pour elle, les Maraudeurs avaient remarqué leur présence et James la fixait. Il essayait de lui dire quelquechose par le regard mais la seule chose qu'elle sentit c'était que son ventre commençait à faire des siennes et que si elle restait une minute de plus à voir le bleu de ses yeux fixé sur elle, elle allait se jetter sur lui et Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait lui passer par la tête après. Elle sortit précipitamment de la traverne, laissant sur place Alice qui avait rendez-vous avec Franck._

**Reste là, ne bouge pas.**  
Laisse-moi t'imaginer vieux au fond d'un fauteil qui aurait vu défiler notre vie. Non, tu ne peux pas vieillir.

**T'as l'air d'être l'été, celui qui pleut jamais**. Le soleil s'il était un homme te ressemblerait, j'en suis persuadée.

_La neige me piquent les joues. J'aime cette sensation. Tout est blanc... Noël approche. J'adore Noël. Pré au lard rutille et brille. Les décorations magiques rendent le village féérique. Ah si seulement Potter ne me gachait pas la vie... Je suis plus moi-même quand il est dans les parages. Avant c'était parce qu'il m'énervait à un point extraordinaire. Mais depuis quelques temps... mon ventre se noue, je tremble, mon coeur ralentit s'accélère et s'arrête sans rythme normal... Je ne me comprends plus. Et depuis ce stupide baiser, rien ne va plus, je l'évite comme je peux mais ça ne fait qu'accentuer mes symptomes quand je le vois. Mes réactions ne me ressemblent plus quand James Potter pointe le bout de son nez... Je viens de quitter les Trois Balais à une vitesse que je ne pensais pas pouvoir atteindre. Je frissone. Moi qui voulait me réchauffer avec une Bièrauberre... Crétin de Potter! Je m'arrète devant une vitrine. Et là, je sens quelqu'un qui me prend la main. Je vois son reflet dans la vitre. Mes jambes flageollent. C'est pas vrai, pourquoi il me fait cet effet là?! Sa respiration provoque une éphémère brume blanche devant ses lèvres._

_- Lily..., souffle-t-il. _

_Je ne me retourne pas. J'ai peur de mes envies, de mes pensées. Je le regarde dans la vitre. Il me fixe. Son regard est assez indéchiffrable._

_- Je crois que tu n'arriveras jamais à m'appeler Evans... Alors va, pour Lily... James..._

_C'est la première fois que je l'appelle par son prénom. J'aime la sonorité qu'il a dans ma gorge. Et encore plus celle de mon prénom à moi quand c'est lui qui le prononce. Il esquisse un sourire. Il n'a toujours pas lâché ma main mais je ne la retire pas. _

_- Il faut qu'on parle._

_- Il y a des années qu'on a plus rien d'autre à se dire que des insultes James. _

_- C'est faux. Moi j'ai beaucoup à te dire. Beaucoup plus que tu ne penses._

_- Non, sincérement James, je crois que c'est mieux pour tous les deux qu'on ne s'explique pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'éclaircir certains points avec toi. _

_- Ca te fait peur?_

_- Je crois oui. Enfin... j'ai peut-être quelquechose à te dire. Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir embrassé. Je suis désolée._

_- Moi pas._

_Mes doigts qui ne sont pas dans sa main sont gelés. Je le fixe dans la vitre. Des flocons blancs commencent à parsemer sa cape et cheveux. Les miens aussi sans doute mais je ne prends pas la peine de vérifier, je ne veux voir que lui. Il resserre sa prise sur mes doigts. Je ferme les yeux inconsciemment. Et ma tête trouve seule son épaule. Je ne réfléchis plus. Peut importe ce qu'il va arriver, ma raison ne controle plus rien._

_- J'ai froid, je murmure._

_Il attrape ma deuxième main et noue ses bras et les miens sur mon ventre. Tout contre lui, je sens son parfum qui me fait tourner la tête et je me réchauffe un peu. _

_- Lily, je..._

_Il s'imterrompt. Son coeur bat vite. Le mien bat de la même façon désordonnée. Je tourne la tête et je pose mes lèvres sur sa joue froide. Je capte son regard surpris dans la vitre et avant même de me rendre compte de ce que mon geste peut entrainer, je dévie et les pose sur ses lèvres. Elles sont sèches et froides. Il répond tout de suite. La rue est déserte. Heureusement. Une photo de James Potter et Lily Evans en train de s'embrasser ferait la une du journal de l'école..._

**Reste là, bouge pas.** Laisse moi glisser mes bras autour de toi.  
**Laisse-moi quand même t'aimer**. Même après tout ce que je t'ai dit.

_- Je te déteste Potter!_

_- A votre service, Miss Evans!_

_- Tu ne vaut pas mieux qu'un Serpentard! Sale enfant pourri gaté! Si tu savais comme je te hais!_

_Lily s'enfuit en courant dans son dortoir, ses cheveux d'un vert fluo peu naturel flottants derrière elle._

**Je ne peux même pas penser que je te méritais**. Et pourtant tu m'as choisie... Moi qui te détestais, moi parmi tant d'autres. Je ferais tout pour que jamais ton choix ne flanche.

_Je me recule. Je te regarde dans les yeux. Frissonnante de plaisir. Je cherche un réponse à toutes ces question qui se bousculent dans ma tête. Tes yeux sont assombris par le désir. Je veux encore ta bouche contre la mienne mais encore plus savoir où on en est. La neige tombe encore plus fort._

_- Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire? Je te déteste depuis si longtemps... tu n'es qu'un crétin immature et vantard._

_Tu souris. Tes yeux pétillent._

_- Et tu n'es qu'une sale peste colérique. La plus belle fille que j'ai jamais vue. La plus gentille, généreuse et franche que j'ai rencontrée._

_Je rougis. Enfin je crois. Je ne sais pas très bien ce qui se passe. Tu n'es pas en train de me faire une déclaration quand même?_

_- J'ai des sentiments très forts pour toi, Lily._

_C'est pas vrai! Tu l'as dit! Et le pire dans tout ça c'est que_

_- Je crois que c'est réciproque... _

_Oui, il est vraiment heureux que la rue soit déserte!_

**T'es beau, tu sais.  
Ça m'impressionne comme les églises.** Grand et musclé. Gentil et franc. Droit et loyal. Courageux et généreux.  
**T'es beau, c'est vrai,  
Jusqu'à ta mère qu'en est surprise**. Brun et yeux remplis de ciel.

_- On y va?_

_Le jeune homme cherche une réponse dans les yeux de la jeune fille qui lui tient la main. Une grosse dame habillée d'une robe rose s'impatiente de l'intérieur de son tableau._

_- Il vient ce mot de passe?_

_- Courage, prononce Lily de la voix la plus assurée qu'elle peut avoir en ce moment de tension._

_Main dans la main, ils entrent dans la salle. Tous les élèves se taisent et fixent, incrédules, les mains jointes des deux Gryffondors. Après un léger moment de flottement, Sirius hurle un prodigieux:_

_- Pour James et Lily, hip hip hip?_

_- HOURRA!!!_

_Les deux concernés sourient et s'embrassent devant la salle qui applaudit à tout rompre._

**Tu me réchauffes et tu m'endors.** C'est près de toi que je suis le mieux. Mieux que n'importe où ailleurs.  
**Viens contre moi, il pleut dehors**. Serre-moi fort.

_- Ouaaaaaaaaaaaaah! JAMESIE! On avait dit pas de cochonneries dans notre dortoir!!_

_- Sirius, la ferme....marmonna Lily._

_Le jeune homme n'en crut pas ses oreilles. La préfète Lily Evans future Potter qui venait de passer la nuit dans le lit de son meilleur ami venait de lui ordonner de se taire... alors là... C'était la fin pour elle. Sirius attrappa un oreiller et entama la lourde tache que le seigneur lui avait confié: sortir du lit les deux tourteraux en moins de 1 minute, son record du mois précédent._

Tu chuchotes deux mots dans mon oreille. Les plus simples et les plus beaux du monde. Ceux par qui tout commence.  
**Mon cœur éclate dans ma poitrine.**

**T'es beau partout.  
C'est trop facile d'être sincère.** "Moi aussi, je t'aime James..."

_Tous applaudirent à tout rompre lorsque James se pencha pour embrasser sa femme. Sirius hurla un "BRAVO JAMESIE CHERI" et Rémus sauta sur l'estrade pour serrer ses deux amis dans ses bras. _

_- Mme Lily Potter? demanda James à Lily en lui tendant son bras pour sortir de l'église. Elle le lui prit et alors qu'il distribuait des sourires à tous ses amis, elle se pencha vers son oreille._

_- Je suis enceinte..._

_Et elle le planta là, lachant son bras pour se jetter dans ceux de son père. Un sourire d'extase s'étalait sur le visage du jeune marié._

_- Je vais être père..._

**  
**

**T'es beau, c'est tout.  
T'as pas besoin de lumière.**  
Tu es ma lumière.

Walaaaaaaaaaaa alors vous en pensez-quoi? Bien? Mauvais? Rewiew!


End file.
